


Countdown

by sinecure



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Multi, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tencest, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and 10.2 play games with Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Countdown  
> **Character/Pairing:** TenII/Ten/Rose  
> **Rating:** Adult  
> **Genre:** AU, angst, smut, Tencest  
> **Summary:** Rose and 10.2 play games with Ten.  
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who.  
> **Thanks:** to momdaegmorgan for the beta.  
> **Note:** This is another fic written for the Support Stacie auction. It's for measi.

The Doctor's hips bucked forward, causing Rose's grip on his cock to loosen. "Four and a half," he grunted, panting and struggling for air. She loved that she had that affect on him, that she could make him lose control.

Slipping him into her mouth, she bobbed on him again, and he stumbled backward.

"Can he see?" she asked, popping him free to kiss her way up his chest and then back down again, stopping here and there along the way to nip and suck and flick parts of him that caught her eye.

"Yes," he hissed, groaning when she palmed his balls and squeezed. He lost his balance again and staggered backward, hitting the footboard with a thump. His hands reached behind him to grasp at the wood with a breathless chuckle as she moved with him, giving him no time to gather himself or catch his breath. He sucked in air through gritted teeth, and she could see the fight in him to halt his hips' urge to thrust wildly, to press more of him into her hand.

Closing his eyes, he sank down a little, resting his bum against the footboard.

"Good." Grabbing his cock, she lifted it up and eyed him, licking her lips. "No cheating?" she asked, one brow rising, hand palming his balls.

He frowned at her as if she had no precedence. "No," he panted. "'Course not. Harder."

Squeezing his balls harder, she leant down and sucked them into her mouth while rubbing him with her fingers. "'Course not," she snickered, then flattened her tongue and slid it up the bottom of his cock, from base to tip, where a bit of fluid was leaking out. Lapping it up, eyes still on him, she moaned, rolling the taste around on her tongue.

It was fantastic.

"Talk dirty," she murmured, sliding her fingers along him, using her other hand to cup and rub her breast.

His eyes watched her hands, darting back and forth. "Three-twenty-five." Hips bucking forward, he groaned, gripping the bed tighter with slick palms. "Oh, Rose. I love the way your tongue feels on my cock. Love w-- watching you suck my cock."

Moaning at the low sound of his voice, throaty and full as he practically made love to her with the words, she lowered her hand between her legs, rubbing her clit. Liquid was pooling in her, and she gathered it up with her fingers, using it to slickly rub herself.

Watching her fingers move on her clit, then slide inside her folds, he grunted, hips bucking forward again. "Love the way it feels to be inside you--" he stopped, swallowing convulsively. "Wanna take you hard. Just as soon as-- just as..." Sliding her fingers beneath his balls, she pressed the skin between his arse and cock, smiling in satisfaction when his hips jerked hard. His eyes squeezed tight, fingers digging into the wood. "Oh, fuck, Rose." Jerking his head back down, his eyes flew open and rested heavily on hers. "Wanna taste you first." Beads of sweat gathered on his upper lip as he reached out and hauled her up, kissing her hard.

Teeth and tongue, lips and breath devouring her own, he plastered her to him, sliding his hand down between her legs, thrusting his fingers inside her with a suddenness that made her gasp and pull free of his kiss.

He pulled them out just as suddenly, and they immediately went into his mouth as he dropped to his knees before her, licking each finger free of her glistening juices. She closed her eyes, excitement and anticipation rushing through her. A moment later, his nails dug into her thighs, mouth immediately settling over her, tongue sliding between her folds.

Grasping the footboard, she felt her knees wobble a bit. Head dropping back, she gasped at the welcome intrusion. "More. I want more," she whimpered, bracing her arms more firmly. "Your tongue... fingers too."

There was a slight pressure, and then his fingers were sliding deep inside her, thrusting quick and hard. "So tight, and hot," he grunted, and she felt his body begin to move, knew he was fisting his cock.

Eyes opening, she watched him through heavy-lidded eyes, drinking in the sight of the Doctor kneeling between her legs, tonguing and fingering her, stroking his cock, pleasure evident on his face. He was watching her as well, and she loved that. Loved that he liked to watch her and feel her and taste her, and take her whenever and wherever possible.

"Want your cock, Doctor." Delighting in the tight line of his lips as he strained not to give in yet, she leant down and pulled him up. His fingers slid free for a moment, then resumed their thrusting, just two, but filling her fully for now.

Until.

"Two and a quarter."

Rolling her eyes, she spun them around and shoved him back against the footboard, holding his cock still, positioning it at her entrance. "Gonna make it." Teasing the tip with her hot, moist flesh, she pressed a little closer to him, sliding him in just a bit. Just enough to make his eyes darken and his sticky fingers grab her wrist.

"Won't." Lowering his hips, he pushed forward, sliding halfway into her, closing his eyes with a groan when she clenched around him, trying to hold him there and slide him in further, but making him slip partway out instead.

They both whimpered at the loss, and the very slight friction. "Doctor," she begged, moving closer to him, "want you to fuck me hard." Teasing a finger down his hard chest and around a nipple, she rose up on her toes and whispered in his ear. "From behind."

Feeling him shudder, she grinned. His love for that position was well-known, though something she'd been wary of at first. Jimmy had liked it as well, and during sex in that position he'd been forceful and slightly demeaning at times. But not the Doctor. He was rough sometimes, like an animal, losing control frequently, slipping out in his haste, but he never talked down to her and that made all the difference.

And his crude, dirty, talk only made her wetter. Made her want him more.

Grinning, he kissed her again. "Want that too, definitely want that," he muttered, pulling his cock out of her completely, making her whimper and grasp it in her greedy hands. "Two-oh-four."

Stepping back, digging her toes into the plush carpet, she drew her arms up over her head with a come-hither look. Hips swaying from side to side, she lowered her hands, drawing them down along her hair, mussing it more. Eyeing him through lust-heavy eyes, she ran her tongue along her lower lip and then bit it. Sliding her hands down her breasts, cupping the flesh, hefting the weight, she held them out to the Doctor. "Taste?"

Stroking his cock, he watched her, eyes dark and eager. "Not gonna make it," he breathed, voice bursting out in a rush as he pushed from the bed and stalked toward her.

Swaying sensuously, she took a small step back for every one of his steps forward until she reached the chair by the window. Then she stretched her arm out and crooked her finger a few times. "Will so." Turning her back to him, she slid her hands down her hips and bent over the chair, bracing her hands on the arms. Tossing him a hot look, she throatily entreated him. "Come fuck me, Doctor."

"My absolute pleasure, Rose." Stilling his hand on himself, he stood over her and slipped his fingers into her folds with one hand, while the other caressed her arse, rubbing the rounded flesh, sliding between her cheeks a few times. Leaning down over her, hand moving up her back, he pulled his fingers free, making her gasp, and replaced them with the tip of his cock. "Want this in you?" he asked, pushing in just the slightest bit.

She nodded, biting her lip, watching him from under her brows. "Desperately," she breathed, whimpering deep in her throat, making the noises he'd confessed to loving. "Please, Doctor."

With a suddenness that startled her, he slammed into her. She was dripping wet though, enough that it was merely uncomfortable for a moment as her body adjusted to his girth. He shoved deeply into her and she didn't need to exaggerate the whimpers and moans anymore. His thick cock filling her was like heaven and a lifetime supply of chips all rolled into one.

Better than.

Not stopping for a moment, he grabbed her thighs where they joined her hips and began to pound into her.

She cried out with each stroke, each pass filling her completely. "Gonna win," she moaned into the plush fabric of the gray chair. "He'll--oh, god, harder, Doctor--be here."

He managed a dozen long, hard thrusts before losing control and pounding into her like he'd promised, knocking her forward with each stroke, each slam of his hips into her arse. "30 seconds... fuck, squeeze me, squeeze, squeeze... 25," he grunted, then drew air in between clenched teeth.

Suddenly, the door behind them burst open, slamming against the wall. She lifted her head, peering at the Doctor over her shoulder. The one fucking her didn't bother to look, just groaned his disappointment at losing. "Ha!" she crowed, clenching her teeth on her lower lip as he continued to thrust, pace not slowing.

Strokes growing shorter and shorter.

"I was in the middle..." the Doctor standing in the doorway said, out of breath, tie, jacket, and button-up shirt missing, "of a speech." He hopped on one foot to loosen the laces of the trainer on his right foot. "With the Shah," he stressed, "a fine speech too. I was all... eloquent and generous and getting to the good parts of flattery when--" drawing in a breath, he yanked his other shoe and sock off, and strode across the room toward them, hands fisting in the brown cotton of his t-shirt. "--when you two decided to play Telepathic Porno in here."

His t-shirt went the way of his shoes and then there was just his trousers, which were unzipped and unbuttoned, half hanging off his hips, probably only held in place by the bulge in front, partially-tenting his trousers.

She giggled at the sight of him, laughing outright when he tossed her a disgruntled look, then buried her face in the chair. "Sorry?"

"Ran the whole way here. All the way through the palace." He shoved his trousers off his hips and stood beside her, watching his twin fuck her, and began stroking his straining erection. "Gonna have to teach you both a lesson, I think," he mumbled.

Her laughter faded a bit and melted into pleasure when his hand slid down her back, smoothing around her arse. Having both of them touch her so intimately never failed to send her into shocks of pleasure so high that it took forever to come down again. And she'd not have it any other way. "Gonna spank me, Doctor?"

Looking over her shoulder, she saw him whispering into the human Doctor's ear, eyes on her.

The human Doctor's pace faltered and he nodded, neck straining with his effort at control. Then he grinned and stilled in her.

The Doctor beside her raised her arm, still braced on the chair arm, and lifted her up a bit, just enough for him to slide into the chair. He stroked his cock a few times, rubbing the thumb of his other hand across her bottom lip. "Use your mouth," he told her, swiping the tip of his cock and spreading the fluid down his hard flesh.

Licking her lips, she leaned forward, taking him in her mouth. His hips jerked forward, cock touching the back of her throat. She gagged and pulled back. Lowering his hips as the Doctor behind her began thrusting into her again, he reached up and gathered her hair back from her face.

She closed her eyes and felt. Tasted. He was like no flavor she'd ever experienced. Like no scent she'd ever smelt.

Like no thing she'd ever known.

The Doctor in her mouth released her hair, then pressed his hands to her face and temples. The Doctor behind her moved more frantically and reached around to rub her clit, hard and fast.

"Fuck," one of them hissed, and she wasn't sure who. Didn't sound like it came from behind her or in front of her. More like it was in her head. Eyes snapping open, she stared at the Doctor's stomach as she bobbed on him and realized they were in her head. Both of them.

Pleasure wasn't just coiling in her, it was wrapping around her body, inside and out, touching her skin from all directions, sliding through her, washing over her. It was everywhere, overwhelming her, but in the best way possible.

"Doctor," she hissed, long and drawn out, tightening on both of their cocks.

A moment later, she felt the fingers on her temples tighten and she exploded with feeling. Lights blinded her, darkness enveloped her, she was soaked in noise and drowning in silence, and a tide of bliss was rising in her, higher and higher, rubbing her raw and singing softness to her nerves, soothing her body.

Screams of ecstasy were torn from her throat, though she made no noise.

The Doctors came with her, and she tasted them, felt them, squeezed both and sucked them both off. Felt their cocks pulse in her and release inside her.

As she fell gasping, to the Doctor's lap, she blinked back the darkness overtaking her, feeling them both slip free from her body. A hand smoothed her hair back as she rested on her knees before the chair. The other Doctor pressed against her back, catching her as she passed out.


End file.
